


Keyed In

by alphagottadonk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Office, Architect Derek, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Office AU, Secretary Stiles, Stiles is a flirt and Derek is oblivious, receptionist Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphagottadonk/pseuds/alphagottadonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been wary about hiring Stiles after his last secretary quit, unable to handle the workload Derek expected of the position. He’d taken one look at Stiles, fumbling awkwardly with the bow-tie he’d worn with a short-sleeve button up shirt—that really just looked more amusing than anything—and thought ‘there’s no way this kid can do the job’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keyed In

“Oh, Mr. Hale,”

Stiles’ voice beeped in through the phone sitting on the corner of the desk, trilling and sing-songy. Derek pressed down on the intercom button asking a simple ‘what’ in response and listened to Stiles clicking his tongue like he always did when Derek didn’t play along.

“Palleschi’s requesting a second meeting, Wednesday 1:15. Accept?”

Derek thought it over before confirming that it was fine, Stiles agreeing and writing it down before beeping back in to ask, “So, how’d you enjoy today’s flavor?”

Derek rolled his eyes, trying to prepare for the meeting he had coming up within the hour. “I’ve told you a million times, I like my coffee black-“

“Yeah, yeah, like your soul, I know, Sir.”

Stiles cut in, voice teasing but light all the same and Derek considered responding in just as snarky a tone, but instead reminded Stiles, “Intercom’s for business only, Stiles.”

“Duly noted, Bossman.”

Stiles snorted back before the line went quiet and Derek could focus on getting his presentation in check, make sure everything was in place for the meeting on the town park add-on.

 

 

Stiles was leaned over the desk talking to Laura when he walked back through the main area, pen dangling precariously between his lips bobbing as he rattled out some response about expense reports. Laura nodded before following Stiles’ gaze that was locking onto Derek, she turning around to smile at him.

“Hello, Brother dearest.”

She greeted, handing him over a file to give his approval of. He tucked it away to look at when he was back to the office, expecting to pull another late night like usual.

“So, Stiles here was telling me his pitch on changing the color scheme of our logo to be more eye catching and-“

Derek interrupted her without a second thought, a firm “no,” and Laura went to argue but he held a hand up at her.

“He’s tried it on me at least ten times already and we’re not changing it to orange and blue, that’s a terrible idea and it would just be an eye sore.”

Stiles laughed, nonplussed by Derek’s total rejection on his idea. He’d been wary about hiring Stiles after his last secretary quit, unable to handle the workload Derek expected of the position. He’d taken one look at Stiles, fumbling awkwardly with the bow-tie he’d worn with a short-sleeve button up shirt—that really just looked more amusing than anything—and thought ‘there’s no way this kid can do the job’.

Stiles surprised him though. Instead of expressing barely contained hatred toward Derek when he got swamped with extra work, he just took it in stride and adapted to whatever was thrown at him. And as much as Derek pretended to hate his witty, slightly cutting banter, it was amusing to have little bursts of between meetings and paperwork and accepting projects.

There was really only one problem with Stiles, and that was constant, ridiculous flirting and innuendos. It said a lot that he didn’t even bat an eye at hearing things like ‘you need a break so go plant that freakishly nice ass in a chair and don’t move’ or ‘Whoa, Boss, that’s a damn nice suit you’re wearing, but I bet you look better without it’.

Stiles had a hell of a mouth on him, and he meant that in every way it could be interpreted. He was never _not_ chewing on something but he preferred pens over chewing gum; there was a strict rule against chewing gum in the office now just because of Stiles.

Laura left after Derek refused to hear her out on the color scheme, ruffling Stiles’ already messy hair as she walked away and Stiles watched her with a slightly irritated smile on his face before leaning further against the top of the desk, shoulders bunched up near his ears with the way he was balancing his weight on his elbows.

“So you don’t look like you’re leaving anytime soon,”

He pointed out, working his jaw against the end of the pen, the tendons in his neck flexing noticeably as he did. Derek shrugged, leaning against the desk with a tired sigh.

“Need to review those schematics for the neighborhood project again, revise some things on it.”

He explained, practically able to see the way Stiles was debating pointing out that he had plenty of time to finish the blueprints for those homes. He liked to play it safe and make sure things were done as soon as possible though, while it was fresh in his mind.

“It really can’t wait until tomorrow? You look extra tense.” Stiles pointed out with a smirk, drumming his fingers against the air as he added, “Not to brag, but I’m pretty good with massages. Although, most of my experience involves a lot less clothing.”

Derek did little more than raise a brow at him, unimpressed by the terrible innuendo, before reaching out and snatching the pen from Stiles, not wanting a repeat incident of the ink spill. There was still a stain on the floor behind the desk, he was fairly certain.

“Go home, Stiles.”

He ordered, watching the mock salute Stiles gave as he was walking back toward his office.

 

 

Stiles was being especially distracting, and it was hindering his work. He was meeting with the Palleschi firm, who were interested in adding extra funds to the neighborhood project if Derek signed a partnership deal with them on it, but it was hard to reach a decision when Stiles was there.

Well, not _there_ in the meeting room, but Derek could see him through the large glass panes on the front wall, that overlooked the lobby where Stiles was bent over the desk talking to one of the interns. He was wearing those god awful tan khaki pants that Derek thought should be forbidden; not only were they ugly and mismatched to the top he had on, but they hugged his ass in ways that made it impossible to keep his eyes away from.

The meeting went off without a hitch thankfully, Laura glancing up at him from the other end of the table the few times he lost track of what he was saying. He told the Palleschi team he would think it over for the next few days and give them a call back on his decision by Monday, seeing them out before plopping back in the closest chair with a sigh.

Laura tapped her fingers on the table as she made her way over to Derek, running her fingers through his hair in a way that probably disheveled it.

“Brother mine,”

She hummed, leaning against the back of the chair and looping her arms loosely around his shoulders, dropping down so her cheek was pressed against his and she was showing him exactly where she was looking—at Stiles.

“I think you have a crush on your secretary.”

There wasn’t any point in trying to deny it.

 

 

Derek stepped into his office and pushed the door shut, dropping his forehead to the cool wood of it for a moment. It had been a horrendously long day so far and he was more than ready for it to just be over, but when he turned around he spotted Stiles sitting on the edge of his desk. His legs were splayed out wide, feet swinging slightly a couple inches above the floor and when Derek noticed him there, he gave a wry smile before setting down the pen he’d been messing with.

“You look tired, Boss,”

He pointed out, a corner of his lips twitching at the way he said boss like he thought it so humorous. Derek still didn’t get that considering he _was_ his boss, but applying logic to anything regarding Stiles just resulted in more headaches. He shrugged as he made his way for the desk, Stiles reaching out and stopping him by grabbing his tie and tugging on it.

“Seriously though, you’ve pulled 70+ hours this week. You really need some rest.”

He said, pulling at Derek until he was standing in front of him, smoothing at the wrinkles starting to work their way into the undershirt to his suit. He straightened where he pulled the tie uneven before fixing Derek’s blazer, patting him on the chest as he murmured, “Don’t get how people pull these things off. I try and I just look like a monkey trying to wear people clothes.”

Derek rolled his eyes to hide how much it affected him to have Stiles just touching him so casually, saying, “You could if you knew how to size yourself. You try something more fitted and I bet you would be surprised.”

 

 

It was ironic that his advice would be what finally led to his downfall, so to speak. They were going to a meeting about taking on a new project for the county that would start in less than six months, and Stiles was going to be accompanying him.

He was waiting outside of the firm for him, checking his watch impatiently when Stiles popped up beside him, apologizing for being late. Derek was about to lecture him on leaving early if traffic was going to be that bad, but stopped when he took in the sight of Stiles.

He was wearing a button up with practically pinstripe sized blue and red plaid, cuffs of the sleeves just a bit too long but other than that, he looked well-tailored. He was even wearing slacks, that didn’t need rolled up at the cuffs and made his legs look impossibly long. Stiles only smirked at him before mentioning that they should get to the meeting.

 

 

“You’re practically drooling, Derek.”

Laura pointed out as they were leaving the meeting, Stiles hurrying ahead of them to get someone’s signature on a form they needed signed. Derek glared over at Laura, who only gave him a syrupy smile. “Seriously though, he’s adorable today. I can’t really blame you. Maybe if you don’t make a move, I will.”

Derek gave an offended look her way before he could think otherwise and she laughed, patting his cheek just hard enough for it to sting a bit.

“Cancel your plans tonight or I’ll put nair in your shampoo.”

She warned before walking off, heels clicking loudly as she did. Derek canceled his plans, just because he didn’t doubt for a moment that she would do exactly as she threatened.

 

He was in his office wrapping up the last few reports he needed to go over when the door clicked open, then shut quietly.

“I swear I’m leaving on time tonight, Laura, just give me a few more minutes.”

He said without looking up, figuring it was her since she’d been coming into the room every twenty minutes like clockwork to remind him to leave when he was supposed to. Except, then there were hands taking the stack of papers and setting them aside and he looked up in time to watch Stiles pulling himself up to sit where the papers had just been on the desk, legs dropping to either side of Derek’s chair.

“No more minutes, Boss. We’re leaving now.”

Stiles said, biting his lip and looking down at Derek in a way that had his stomach tightening. Stiles grinned at the obvious confusion Derek felt, not needing to actually ask ‘We’re?’ for Stiles to get he was thinking it.

“Yes, we. You’re taking my ass out and then you’re taking me home with you. Laura told me about the blatant eye fucking and hey, actual fucking would be a lot better, right?”

Derek’s brows shot up at how blunt Stiles was about it, so casual like it was supposed to be no big deal to tell your boss you’re going to have sex. He really needed to finish those reports, glancing over to where they were sitting at the edge of the desk, but Stiles wasn’t having any of that. He leaned down and pulled Derek in by the collar of his shirt to press a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth, pulling back before Derek had a chance to turn into it and gave him a smirk.

“Get off your freakishly perfect ass and court me, idiot.”

He demanded, before sliding back off of the desk and heading for the door with an obvious touch of pep in his steps, pausing at the door once he pulled it open to add, “Two minutes, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at my [tumblr](http://www.larkspurleaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
